Kansas System
'KANSAS SYSTEM ' Union System – Upward Sector Orion Local Spur . The Kansas System has 11 Planets, an Asteroid belt and a number of moons and planetoids. It was first surveyed in 3001 and the first Colonists from Earth Territory North America arrived in 3004 on Planet 4 Wichita. Sullivan Brian and Fernando Lopez were the first to set foot on Wichita. Sullivan Brian founded the Savonburg Mining Corporation and relocated to Planet 1 Savonburg and begun mining the rich Asteroid Belt. Fernando Lopez of Sonora ordered 500 Earth Cows after he realized the true treasure of Wichita Planet, continent sized areas of deep green grass and lots of fresh Water. Pretty Prairie was later settled by Cox Brian and Livia Lopez (Son of Sullivan) where he founded a rival Mining Corporation he actually named “It will kill Sullivan Inc. IWKS Inc) His wife daughter of Fernando Lopez, a savvy business mind established a few floating refineries on Vermillion. The fact that the United Stars Army opened a facility on Fort Leavenworth made Vermillion fuels a very profitable venture. Asteroid Belt: Sulivan's Belt Orbital Radius 1.43 x 107 km (0.10 AU) Period 5.38 x 102 hours (0.06 earth years) Stellar charactersistics KANSAS - SUN *Stellar mass 1.00 solar masses *Stellar luminosity 1.00 *Age 2.110 billion years (7.890 billion left on main sequence) *Habitable ecosphere radius 1.000 AU (0.814 - 1.443 AU) Planet #1: Savonburg *Planet type Rock *Resonant Spin Locked Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star 4.7E+007 KM 0.314 AU *Mass 3.4E+023Kg 0.058 Earth masses *Surface gravity 371.3 cm/sec2 0.38 Earth gees *Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature 206.1° Celcius 403.0° Fahrenheit +192.1° C Earth temperature +345.8° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -169.2° C -272.5° F - 410.9° C 771.6° F Min Max -184.8° C -300.6° F - 415.5° C 779.9° F *Equatorial radius 2489.5 Km *Density 5.34 grams/cc *Eccentricity of orbit 0.217 *Escape Velocity 4.3 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 424.5 and above *Axial tilt 13° *Planetary albedo 0.07 *Exospheric Temperature 12940.03° K *Length of year 64.16 Earth days 1.55 Local days *Length of day 990.55 hours *Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 *Cloud cover percentage 0.0 *Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet #2: Pretty Prairie Planet type Rock *Tidally Locked 1 Face *Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star 5.9E+007 KM 0.397 AU *Mass 1.1E+024Kg *Surface gravity 543.3 cm/sec2 0.55 Earth gees *Surface pressure 0 millibars *Surface temperature *152.8° Celcius *307.0° Fahrenheit *+138.8° C Earth temperature *+249.8° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Min Max -211.2° C -348.1° F - 351.2° C 664.1° F *Equatorial radius 3621.2 Km *Density 5.37 grams/cc *Eccentricity of orbit 0.012 *Escape Velocity 6.3 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 124.5 and above Xe *Axial tilt 14° *Planetary albedo 0.07 *Exospheric Temperature 8073.97° K *Length of year 91.39 Earth days 1.00 Local days *Length of day 2193.38 hours *Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 *Cloud cover percentage 0.0 *Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet #3 Midwest Planet type Venusian Hot, Arid, Cloudy, Boiling ocean, Unbreathably thick atmosphere Distance from primary star 1.1E+008 KM 0.763 AU Mass 5.3E+024Kg 0.880 Earth masses Surface gravity 937.7 cm/sec2 0.96 Earth gees Surface pressure 109920 millibars 108.483 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature 708.6° Celcius 1307.5° Fahrenheit +694.6° C Earth temperature +1250.3° F Earth temperature +622.4° C greenhouse effect (GH) Normal temperature range Min Max 700.3° C 1292.5° F - 711.5° C 1312.7° F Equatorial radius 6119.2 Km 0.96 Earth radii Density 5.48 grams/cc 0.99 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.004 Escape Velocity 10.7 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 11.6 and above N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Axial tilt 19° Planetary albedo 0.52 Exospheric Temperature 2186.26° K +913.26° C Earth temperature Length of year 243.47 Earth days 323.00 Local days Length of day 18.09 hours Boiling point of water 298.1° Celcius 568.7° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 100.0 Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet #4 Wichita Planet type Terrestrial Earth-like (N2, O2 - breathable) Distance from primary star 1.6E+008 KM 1.054 AU Mass 7.9E+024Kg 1.324 Earth masses Surface gravity 1081.5 cm/sec2 1.10 Earth gees Surface pressure 1776 millibars 1.753 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature 14.0° Celcius 57.2° Fahrenheit -0.0° C Earth temperature -0.0° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day 10.6° C 51.1° F - 17.2° C 62.9° F Min Max -8.5° C 16.7° F - 35.2° C 95.4° F Equatorial radius 6987.7 Km 1.1 Earth radii Density 5.54 grams/cc 1 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.096 Escape Velocity 12.3 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 4.6 and above N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Nitrogen 75.5% 1341 mb (ipp: 1294) Oxygen 24.2% 429 mb (ipp: 414) Argon 0.3% 5 mb (ipp: 5) Axial tilt 26° Planetary albedo 0.31 Exospheric Temperature 1146.26° K -126.74° C Earth temperature Length of year 395.14 Earth days 641.72 Local days 1.08 Earth years Length of day 14.78 hours Boiling point of water 116.4° Celcius 241.5° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 78.3 Cloud cover percentage 55.1 Ice cover percentage 2.0 Planet #5 Sedgwick Planet type Ice Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Normal atmosphere Distance from primary star 2.1E+008 KM 1.406 AU Mass 4.3E+024Kg 0.727 Earth masses Surface gravity 877.6 cm/sec2 0.89 Earth gees Surface pressure 536 millibars 0.529 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -79.2° Celcius -110.6° Fahrenheit -93.2° C Earth temperature -167.8° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -83.6° C -118.5° F - -75.1° C -103.2° F Min Max -107.3° C -161.1° F - -53.1° C -63.5° F Equatorial radius 5748.9 Km 0.9 Earth radii Density 5.46 grams/cc 0.99 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.165 Escape Velocity 10.0 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 3.9 and above He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2... Axial tilt 32° Planetary albedo 0.68 Exospheric Temperature 644.21° K -628.79° C Earth temperature Length of year 608.76 Earth days 899.44 Local days 1.67 Earth years Length of day 16.24 hours Boiling point of water 83.4° Celcius 182.2° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.8 Ice cover percentage 95.3 Planet #6 Vermillion Planet type Jovian Distance from primary star 3.8E+008 KM 2.524 AU Mass 3.9E+026Kg 65.520 Earth masses 12.621 Earth masses dust 52.899 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 38756.8 Km 6.1 Earth radii Density 1.61 grams/cc 0.29 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.025 Escape Velocity 36.7 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.1 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 37° Planetary albedo 0.47 Exospheric Temperature 199.89° K -1073.11° C Earth temperature Length of year 1464.14 Earth days 3585.75 Local days 4.01 Earth years Length of day 9.80 hours Planet #7 Sylvan Grove Planet type Sub-Jovian Distance from primary star 6.7E+008 KM 4.457 AU Mass 4.5E+025Kg 7.445 Earth masses 3.419 Earth masses dust 4.026 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 21550.6 Km 3.4 Earth radii Density 1.06 grams/cc 0.19 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.169 Escape Velocity 16.6 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.2 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 37° Planetary albedo 0.46 Exospheric Temperature 64.07° K -1208.93° C Earth temperature Length of year 3437.36 Earth days 5103.46 Local days 9.41 Earth years Length of day 16.16 hours Planet #8 Coronado Planet type Jovian Distance from primary star 1.1E+009 KM 7.383 AU Mass 3.9E+027Kg 650.813 Earth masses 36.720 Earth masses dust 614.093 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 82797.4 Km 13 Earth radii Density 1.64 grams/cc 0.3 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.011 Escape Velocity 79.2 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 20° Planetary albedo 0.48 Exospheric Temperature 23.35° K -1249.65° C Earth temperature Length of year 7320.66 Earth days 26449.83 Local days 20.04 Earth years Length of day 6.64 hours Planet #9 Fort Leavenworth Planet type Martian Low-G, Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Unbreathably thin atmosphere Distance from primary star 1.7E+009 KM 11.356 AU Mass 6.9E+023Kg 0.115 Earth masses Surface gravity 261.9 cm/sec2 0.27 Earth gees Surface pressure 7 millibars 0.007 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -195.7° Celcius -320.3° Fahrenheit -209.7° C Earth temperature -377.5° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -205.1° C -337.2° F - -186.4° C -303.6° F Min Max -224.3° C -371.7° F - -168.2° C -270.8° F Equatorial radius 4183.3 Km 0.66 Earth radii Density 2.24 grams/cc 0.41 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.024 Escape Velocity 4.7 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.3 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 27° Planetary albedo 0.23 Exospheric Temperature 9.87° K -1263.13° C Earth temperature Length of year 13977.20 Earth days 11326.41 Local days 38.27 Earth years Length of day 29.62 hours Boiling point of water 0.2° Celcius 32.3° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 15.2 Planet #10 Pap Planet type Jovian Distance from primary star 2.6E+009 KM 17.701 AU Mass 1.3E+027Kg 214.920 Earth masses 14.436 Earth masses dust 200.484 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 64464.2 Km 10 Earth radii Density 1.14 grams/cc 0.21 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.062 Escape Velocity 51.6 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 34° Planetary albedo 0.48 Exospheric Temperature 4.06° K -1268.94° C Earth temperature Length of year 27192.87 Earth days 72516.44 Local days 74.45 Earth years Length of day 9.00 hours Planet #11 Singleton Planet type Sub-Jovian Distance from primary star 6E+009 KM 39.871 AU Mass 1E+025Kg 1.745 Earth masses 0.859 Earth masses dust 0.886 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 16943.8 Km 2.7 Earth radii Density 0.51 grams/cc 0.093 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.100 Escape Velocity 9.1 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 55° Planetary albedo 0.48 Exospheric Temperature 0.80° K -1272.20° C Earth temperature Length of year 91956.66 Earth days 84077.24 Local days 251.76 Earth years Length of day 26.25 hours Category:Solar Systems